


Isolation - A Short Erotic Vignette

by Neolime69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, Futanari, Other, excessive cum, selfcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69
Summary: Lisa lives alone.Inspired by recent events.It is recommended you avoid the tags as they contain spoilers.
Kudos: 39





	Isolation - A Short Erotic Vignette

Her lover’s breath carried the smell of peach, a soft and sweet taste. It felt like the two knew each other since the day they were born. And now, after a week of abstaining, the time has come. Her naked body was warm, almost burning, as the soft hand hovered on her pale skin. Even though the isolation started 10 years ago, Lisa never went outside. She missed the sun and the blue sky, and the fresh air… She didn’t miss the chance to become infected, to die in the great, abandoned wilderness. Her lover was all she needed, her sun and blue sky and fresh air, and so much more.

Lisa was lucky, her lover was the perfect fit for her… Her lover knew how to press all her buttons. The delicate hand knew its job perfectly, it climbed up Lisa’s body, up her abdomen, circling cheerfully around her left breast. It climbed the small hill and pinched her nipple, a puffy, eager, pink mound that electrified Lisa’s core. Another hand joined the fun, pinching Lisa’s other breast, forcing Lisa to moan with pleasure. Her nipples turned hard with arousal, her boobs were firm.

Lisa cupped both her breasts, each, a little more than a handful, and massaged them. She felt her slit moistening with anticipation for what’s to come. Resting on her back, she spread her legs apart, making space for her lover. Lisa was lucky in that way too, she loved them big, as big as possible, and her lover was the biggest. Even before everyone else went away and Lisa locked herself in her shelter, her lover was the biggest around. The cock was huge, easily two feet long and thick. Most women ran in fear from it, Lisa couldn’t run away, she was riveted to the huge thing. Its skin was as soft as hers, yet the texture was solid, it was as hard as a rock. Her hands grabbed it, unable to encircle the beast.

It pulsed in waiting as Lisa felt along its length. Each pulse started at its base, which Lisa located with her hand, and traveled along the rod up to the bulbous tip. Lisa lowered her hand and gasped when she located her target, a hefty sack, containing a pair of huge balls and a reservoir of baby butter. “You’ve been working overtime, haven’t you?” she asked, a smile filled her face, “Maybe you’ll beer d me this time? We have to get it right if we want to repopulate the world.”

No answer came, instead the huge rod pulsed in her hand. “Wait a minute,” She commended, “I want to make sure we get it right, I want to tease you to the point you can’t hold it anymore.” The cock heaved in protest, “You know you like it…” She said, directing the tip to her lips.

It was too thick to enter her gaping mouth, Lisa was experienced and knew that was going to happen. Instead, she kissed and sucked on the massive thing, using her hands to massage it vigorously. It was big enough for Lisa to play a little, she changed the pace around, quickening one hand while the other slowed. She knew this cock was capable of truly titanic loads, and when her mouth latched on to the gaping wide cumslit, she didn’t panic, instead, she slid her tongue slightly inside and played around.

“Wow, it felt so good, it feels amazing…” Lisa whispered as she released the cock. The wet tip towered over her, a fierce red beast, ready to ravage her body and soul in order to create a new generation. The cock pulsed and flexed, demanding the ultimate prize for waiting.

“Okay, Okay, you win,” She giggled, her slit dripping copiously in anticipation. Lisa directed the cock, it pressed against her lower lips. It didn’t feel as hot as Lisa expected, “Told you we’re a perfect match, even our temperatures are the same.” Lisa giggled playfully. She started to push her lover into herself, knowing how wide it will stretch her, she went slow. The head met very light resistance, Lisa’s body was ready for it. The lips parted, pulling farther and farther apart to make way for her lover. Soon, her pussy was a loving tight ring around the head and a few inches.

Lisa gasped and moaned, “Feels so good!” Her lover advanced by a few inches, claiming more room from Lisa. It felt great, intoxicating, each inch her lover gained seemed to send Lisa to a higher heaven. Her body quivered around the shaft as she manipulated more and more into her pussy. The show went on as more moved in, filling Lisa to the brim with an unbelievable cock.

Lisa’s hands stopped when she felt it, a light resistance. “That’s my cervix,” she said, knowing her body inside and out. The cock in her flexed, so big it threatened to split her in two. “No, wait,” she screamed as she felt something hot inside her, leaving the rod. “Don’t cum yet!” She knew the massive rod came a little, it wasn’t much… Well, it wasn’t much for it, most men needed a month to create this much.

“I want you to breed me,” She explained as she struggled to control her short breath into a more calm and relaxed one. “I want you to go off past my cervix, in my womb. I need you to hold on just a little longer…” It pulsated hard, pushing against her inner walls, letting her know it will do its best to hold the gargantuan load in.

Lisa knew she had very little time left. The cervix was the tightest part of her canal, a few inches of cock crushing heaven. Her lover was close to going off, closer than she would have liked. As she started manipulating the meat in with her hands she wished she would have skipped the blowjob. The pressure Lisa felt was overwhelming, she could feel the rod, gaining more ground, now about a foot in. Her body was shaking hard, she struggled to contain herself.

An inch into her cervix and Lisa was a goner, moaning and cursing the heavens. Screaming her heart out as she felt the inevitable rushing onto her. Her lover had a little more to go before it reached her womb and her body betrayed her, she orgasmed.

Her mind went blank as a tsunami of bliss washed over her. She was powerless to stop her body, the tunnel around the cock tightened and convulsed hard, massaging the cock in her. With what little mind Lisa still had she knew her lover won’t survive the orgasm. Desperate to somehow fix her miscalculation, Lisa grabbed the cock with both hands and rammed it inside with all the strength she could muster.

A scream filled the room, followed by a loud whoosh. Lisa screamed with glee through orgasmic eyes. The massive cock was in her womb, and just in time… She felt the giant balls contracting and pulling closer, pushing their content down the tube. The flow sounded throughout the room. Lisa looked down as the orgasm still wracked her core, she saw her belly as the cock unloaded in her depths. It started to grow, inflate lightly with the giant pulse of semen released from the massive balls.

The beast pulsed again, inflating her some more, pumping vast amounts of viral cum into Lisa’s snatch. It filled her, far beyond what any man could ever do. Pulse after pulse, Lisa’s belly grew, filled with gallons of cum.

Lisa took both her hands and placed them on her growing midsection, the firehose in her was slowing down now. She felt drained but stuffed at the same time. Beneath her hand, she could feel a sea of cum that made her look pregnant with twins.

She sighed in relief, “That was amazing, I couldn’t ask for a more perfect lover…” She felt the huge organ slide out of her. It had its share and was shrinking to a more relaxed state. It left her and made way for the creamy white goo to seep out copiously. It was thick and rich, and, Lisa hoped, filled with billions of little swimmers. She got up from the bed, her pussy leaking a waterfall of white cum onto the floor. Lisa needed a minute to find her balance and adjust to the new expansion she just received.

She waddled to the bathroom, leaving behind a trail of cum. The water was cold, but she was used to it, being the last person in the world for 10 years does that to you. Lisa washed her black hair and cleaned her skin with a soap she took from an abandoned shop a few days ago, it was a new kind, lavender-scented. She liked the scent and decided that when this bottle will eventually run out she’ll look around to see if she could find more.

She cleaned her full belly and cum escaped her, washing down the drain with the water. “You did an amazing job, you know that right?” She asked, reaching down. She grabbed her cock, now a huge flaccid rod, “You know, for a minute there I thought we were going to miss it like last time.” she cleaned her cock carefully, trying her best not to arouse it for now.

“Sleep tight lover,” she said and moved her hands to her ballsack, “You have a lot of work to do, you need to make another giant load for me, just like today.” Lisa washed the soap and closed the water. The cum-filled futa stepped out of the shower and dried her body.

“I hope it works this time, I’m sick of being alone… Lucky I have you bunch…” Lisa said with a smile and patted her cock before running a hand behind her balls to her pussy. It was no longer leaking.

“Well, no workout today,” Lisa said to herself, “A book then?”

She walked naked around the abandoned house, looked through her library and picked a book. Lisa sat on her couch and started to read.


End file.
